Pathway To Chaos
by KrazyTigger
Summary: Sequel to Struggle From Within - Bella knows she will never fully recover from the loss of Jasper, but Bella soon starts to see that everything is not as it seems. But who is following her? Rated for safety!
1. Why Does Nothing Get Better In Time?

**Well here it is guys, just like I promised. For those of you who are reading my work for the first time, you might want to backtrack a little and read Struggle From Within first, as this is the sequel. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight, or its characters. Neither do I own the song lyrics that shall be at the start or end of every chapter. Although I DO own Lily Hale, she was my own creation.**

**We're going straight into the action, after a little bit of backtracking on what happened.**

_And I know that it's a wonderful world  
But I can't feel it right now  
Well I thought that I was doing well  
But I just want to cry now  
Well I know that it's a wonderful world  
From the sky down to the sea  
But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_James Morrison – Wonderful World_

"_He has been dealt with," Aro answered simply, the smell of smoke was stronger now, I couldn't just be imagining it, it was too strong. Then it hit me and my jaw dropped, my heart stopping and then my heartbeat increased at an alarming speed. Fire was the only thing that hurt vampires, and Aro had just said he'd been dealt with. No it couldn't possible be could it!? Would they do that?! Jasper couldn't be gone? No that wasn't fair! We were too late, they HAD done that and it was Jasper burning that I smelt._

_It was then that my heart broke into a thousand pieces, and then threatened to stop completely as I put a hand to my head, tears sliding down my cheeks. They had killed me Jasper, taken him away from the things he had loved and the people who had loved him. How was this fair? Oh wait it wasn't. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time, and then I wanted to vomit, but I held it down. Jasper had come here to be killed by these people in order to protect us and yet I still found it sick. They had killed the one I loved!_

6 whole months had passed. 6 months of pain and grief. Had they really gone that quickly? It didn't seem like it had been that long, it had all passed in a complete blur of pain and heartache. I was still living with the Hales, although Charlie was now aware of this fact, as he hadn't been before. Esme had informed him just two weeks after _HIS _death. She had told him that I had come to live with them because I needed to see _HIM _because he had a fatal disease and that I had ended up living there to support him through his final days. Of course she had also added that he'd gone on a trip for treatment and would be home soon. She'd had to promise him that she would tutor me on all the things that I missed at college. Naturally he was reluctant to let me stay, but Esme had turned on her vampire charm and convinced him to let me stay. So I was living with my new adopted family and I visited Charlie every three days, though I wasn't really much fun to be around.

Although it just wasn't the same without _HIM_ there by my side. I still hadn't recovered from the death of the one I loved and I knew I was never going to, not really. All the Hales had learnt that saying _HIS_ name in front of me hurt, and so they now avoided it as much as possible. But now and then it would just slip out, but I would just wince a little and ignored it.

Of course my pain wasn't helped by the fact that I hadn't heard from Alice or Edward for over four months. They had called me just over four months ago and updated me on everything that was going on at college, all the little details. We had a full three hour conversation, it had been fine, completely lifted my spirits, that was until they asked how Jasper was doing. I had chocked back the tears and managed to tell them he had gone away for a few weeks, the same thing that Charlie had been told. I knew that I was going to have to tell them all soon. There had been silence for a few seconds, before Alice had asked when I was coming back. It broke my heart again to tell her that I wasn't going back, not ever and that I was staying with the Hales, it upset her.

That had been the last I'd heard from them. A horrible thought kept creeping into the back of mind, and that was that they were mad at me and didn't want to speak to me. But wasn't four months a little too long to ignore someone? And I knew they would never do that to me, not Alice and Edward was even less likely to do it. Not even if they were in the biggest mood ever. But I hadn't had a single letter or phone call, there was just silence from them, something was wrong. I had tried to call many times, because they had been the only things that were stopping me from throwing myself off a high cliff, but I always got the answering machine. I didn't have their support anymore, just the support of my new family. Apparently Charlie had received a call from them a week ago, but he said they sounded a little strange, like they were in pain and it had lasted for about three minutes. This put even more doubt in my mind and the thought that they were ignoring me returned.

I had to admit though; I wasn't exactly a good person to talk to, even if they had wanted to. And I couldn't have been much fun either. I felt that it was understandable though; my true love had been ripped away from me and brutally murdered by a group of vampires. But wait, they didn't know that did they? Oh yeah did I mention that I was madly in love with a vampire who lusted for my blood? Or should that be I _**had**_ been in love with one. But he had been destroyed after he had decided to save his family and me. He had been brave and noble enough to run to his death in order to protect us.

We had tried desperately to stop him, but we had been too late. He had already been destroyed, by Aro and his followers. I vowed that I would pay him back for what he did. Though Esme was still under the impression that he wasn't dead, but the rest of us just knew that he was, there was no other option._ HE _had been killed; there wasn't a doubt about it. We had all smelt the smoke; we had all known what the Volturi were going to do to him when he reached them because of his actions.

I was stood now at the river that I had been stood at five months ago, when I had finally accepted the fact that he was gone. Not that I liked it one bit and it wasn't going to heal, just because I had accepted it. I had come out here every month on the date that _HE _had been killed, and dropped a single red rose in the water, just in remembrance of _him_.

"Bella," A voice purred from the other side of the river, I froze instantly. WHAT THE HELL!? My first thought was to run, but then I spotted the red eyes that shone from behind the trees. There was no out running a vampire, not a chance. "Bella come here," It carried on, coaxing me forwards to it. I just stood my eyes wide, completely frozen to the spot. I should have called for Esme, or Rose or Lily, but I couldn't find my voice.

My mind was screaming at me to run, but a little part was fighting it and telling me to step forwards. _"What do you have to lose Bella? Jasper's gone..."_ I winced at his name, but listened still._ "Alice and Edward don't care anymore...They haven't called in weeks. What is there for you now? You welcome death remember? You've thought about throwing yourself off a cliff many times before now, death is welcome in your eyes." _I took a step forward, knowing I should be running, but I couldn't help but listen.

"_No Bella,"_ The rational half of my brain screamed at me, making me stop, mid-step. _"Think of Esme, think of Charlie. Your family love you very much. Esme will be distraught at losing another child and as for Charlie, you're all he has! Don't take that away from him. Alice isn't here anymore, she's all grown up!" _I gulped a little, stepping away from the red eyes, which were frightening me a little now. I knew they belonged to a vampire, because I'd seen them in Italy. Aro's eyes had been red, like all the vampires in that room.

With a small gasp I turned and shouted loudly for Esme and Rose, I knew Lily was out today. "Esme! Rose!" I called, turning back to the eyes, but they had gone. I panicked and tore for the house, meeting Esme halfway; she grabbed me and looked at me desperately.  
"What is it child?" She asked as I gave a sob and hugged her tightly, burying my face against her shoulder, as I felt her hug me back. "Bella, tell me what happened," She whispered after a few moments silence. I don't know how, but I managed to find my voice.

"There was someone by the river, watching me," I choked, pulling away and looking over the river, where there was nothing. "They had red eyes Esme, they were a vampire." Esme froze and exchanged a look with Rose, whose eyes were widened in horror and shock, but she soon regained herself and looked at me normally. "I swear they were there-"  
"We believe you Bella, now go inside," She instructed me firmly, letting me go fully and pushing me towards the door. I gladly ran in as she spoke to Rose in a quiet voice so that I wouldn't hear and the pair of them went to the river. I held my breath...


	2. Photos And Letters

They found nothing, I mean absolutely nothing and now they must think I am completely deranged. I mean, it was there, I had seen those burning eyes, burning with passion, and I had stepped towards them. More to the point, I had heard and listened to the voice that coaxed me forwards. Something jolted me out of my thoughts, my head on one side as I thought about it. I was sat on Jasper's bed, but that was no real surprise, I had now moved into this room, despite Esme's protests of "He'll be back." She was still convinced that Jasper was out there somewhere, living his life without us, happily. I found that very hard to believe, even when she brought it up seven times a day.

I only remembered one person's eyes burning with that amount of intense passion, Jasper's. Oh great, now I sounded insane, like Esme did. There was no way that it could have bee Jasper, for one his eyes weren't red. And more to the point, he was dead, destroyed. I know that I shouldn't look at it like that and I should have hope like Esme, but honestly, hope was wasted when it came to matters like this. I knew Lily and Rose shared my views on this, Esme still did not.

Lily moved out, so it was just the three girls left. It happened a week ago, after the encounter at the river, which made me a little suspicious to say the least. She told us she was going back to Italy to stay there, alone. We were all disappointed to see her go, but she promised to be back and after many hugs and kisses, she pulled me to one side. "They're able to handle themselves around you now, but please, be careful," She had warned me, giving me a determined look. "I don't want you hurt, or them, understand?" I had nodded and she smiled warmly, giving me a brief hug before leaving. Another member of our family had just gone...

I pulled myself off the bed, going over to the drawers. I actually hadn't cleared them out yet, I didn't want to, because part of me wanted to believe that he would return for his stuff, though my reasonable half was telling me to grow up, he wasn't coming back. I must admit, I didn't understand what went through my head half the time and I tried desperately to sort myself out, but it just wasn't working that way. I had arguments with myself quite frequently.

I pulled open one of the top drawers, my breath catching in my throat, tears stinging in my eyes. I hadn't looked in here before, but now I had, I wished that I hadn't bothered. There lead on top was a clear picture, a picture of me Jasper and Edward. We were sat under the tree in the park, all leaning against its wide trunk. I carefully pulled the picture out and looked at it closely; I could remember when this was taken. We had been mucking about all day, just the three of us, and then we settled under that tree. I had no idea who had taken the picture.

Jasper's arm was casually slung over my shoulders; my arm was over Edward's shoulder as well as Jasper with my other arm. Edward had mischief in his eyes; he always did, not so much nowadays, he had grown up more than a little now. I bit my lip as I looked at both mine and Jasper's happy expressions; I was looking at Edward, as was Jasper. No doubt he had done something wrong, and we had all been laughing at it. We were thirteen in this picture, no older.

My fingers fumbled with it and I dropped it on the floor, my whole hand giving up and shaking now. I bent down to pick it up, it was face down on the floor and I noticed that something was written on the back. Carefully I picked it up again and read what it said. _"Taken 8__th__ July. Edward, Bella and me, sat down by our favourite tree. When times were much happier than they are now." _I gave a small choked sob, biting my bottom lip. Times had been much happier.

I looked back into the drawer, seeing that there were more pictures, of the whole group and each of them had the same thing written on the back _"When times were much happier."_ And then underneath that, a black book, about A4 sized. Gently I picked it up and opened it halfway through; Jasper's hand writing was there. _"I thought I'd lost her today, my best friend. I couldn't do anything to help her, she was lead helplessly on the road after that car hit her full on. She begged me to make the pain stop, but I just couldn't, she knew this. And then in the hospital was even worse, seeing her hooked up to all those machines and not being able to hold her hand. But she's fine, just fine now." _I stopped right there, flicking forward, not wanting to read that anymore, but the handwriting changed, ever so slightly.

"_We had to move last week, I know why. I had become a monster, something that people should run from. As had my family, all of them. We were a danger to people where we were, the people we loved and cared for. When I awoke from all of that pain, I was in a different place, a strange woman lent over me. Lily her name was, she took me on a hunt. It was only a few hours after that when mum and Rose woke as well. I took the opportunity while they were out to go back to Forks. I stood at our old house, that now looked strangely deserted, all of the items moved. Bella was stood there, tears on her cheeks, looking at the house. I had to fight the urge to jump on her and drain her of all the blood in her body. I managed it, just, but only because I cared for her so much."_

Again, I stopped reading, I couldn't take that in. Jasper had been there with me when I had looked up at the house for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. He had been watching my pain and torment; he hadn't done a thing about it. He couldn't have. I flicked forwards, stopping again and reading. _"I thought I was going to kill her, I really did. The scent of her fresh blood made my throat burn red hot, the powerful scent just washed over me. But then when I had her against that wall, I could feel the softness of her body, of her skin. It was my Bella I was attacking, hurting. She had called my name, tried to stop me..."_

Another read: _"I've given her yet more bruises and reasons to hate me, which she obviously does now. All it took was for her to say the wrong thing and I snapped, completely." _It was enough to make me throw the book across the room in complete anger. I didn't hate him! How could I hate him!? Why would he have even thought that? He was the one I loved, more than anyone in the world and he thought that I hated him! Ok, so we'd had strong words with one another before that. My raging thoughts stopped when I noticed something had fallen from the book, a piece of paper.

Frowning a little I walked over to it, picking it up. To my complete shock and horror, it had my name on it. Carefully I opened it, biting my bottom lip, I began to read: _"My beautiful Bella, I know you're wondering about this letter and how it has your name on it. Well here goes. I am writing this just moments after I left you in the care of my mother, sister and Lily. I know you didn't want me to leave, but I had to, in order to protect all those that I love. And that includes you Bella, because you are the love of my life. And nothing will ever change that, even if we are ripped apart. I put this in here because I knew you would eventually find it. I love you Bell, never forget that. Jasper. X" _

I gulped, tears silently falling down my cheeks. What was that about? He had come back to leave me this letter, to tell me that he loved me. I scanned the letter again, this time noticing something written at the bottom, in careful writing, and it wasn't Jasper's. _"Be careful Bella. All might not be as it seems, not everything is lost. Some things are just waiting to be found."_

Now I was freaking out. The letter had been bad enough, but the creepy side note as well? That had clearly been added on much later, which meant that either Jasper had given this to someone to put in his room and they had added it or someone had been in the room. Either way a stranger had been in the house, in the room that I was sleeping it. That wasn't good...


	3. Stalker In The Night

I battled with myself over the fact that I should tell Esme and Rose what I had found. I wanted to tell them, because it could have been important, but on the other hand, it was private to me. Jasper had written this letter to me and handing it over to them would seem like a betrayal to him and I didn't want to do that. But on the other hand, someone had been in the room, someone had written on this letter, someone who knew who I was. In my eyes that was very important, but at the same time, I didn't want them to know. But then again Jasper would have wanted me safe, so I didn't think that he would be too worried about me showing them this. Confusing huh?

"_You have to tell them, this could be something really important. What if the guy that was in that room is completely insane and a nutcase, what will you do then?" _My reasonable side of my brain argued.  
_"No duh, of course he's insane and he is certainly a nutcase. He's stalking me! But that is no reason to hand over something that was personally written to me," _The unreasonable side of my brain, the side that was all caught up in love, and wasn't thinking straight. It was hard to choose between right and wrong, and every time I tried more arguments just flowed into my head, stopping all chance of decision.

In the end I choose to tell them, after all mine and their safety was far more important than my love life, or lack of it. Esme and Rose had just told me not to worry, though it was clear from their faces that this panicked them. I refused to move from Jasper's room, though Esme almost begged me to stay out of there. In the end it was decided that when I was sleeping one of them would keep watch at all times, no matter what. So even though they told me not to worry, I could tell that they were, why else would I need to be watching while I slept?

But nothing happened, not a single thing. My little visitor didn't return to see me and there were no more clues left for me. I was guessing that the two things were linked together, after all why would another vampire come and see me if he didn't already know who I was? Well, that was just me guessing, it was probably made, but still. Another mad idea was that it was Jasper who was stalking me, like I said, that was even madder as Jasper was dead. Well, I never said I was right all of the time.

I was starting to panic about Alice and Edward at this point, knowing that they hadn't had any contact with Charlie now either for three whole weeks. It didn't make sense to either of us, but Charlie just put it down to them being too busy to be able to call. I thought it was something else; in fact I had a deep feeling that is was something else. What if the vampires that were stalking me had to those two first, known how much it would hurt me to see them hurt.

Right, I had to stop thinking like that. For one, we didn't even know if the vampires were stalking me, or even if it was just a big mistake. And two Alice and Edward were sure to be fine and safe. I was just looking at things differently since this whole incident happened; it changes your views on things, big time. For all I knew Alice and Edward had been having some trouble at college and couldn't get away to call or write...which was still odd for them, which really made me think about it.

Another four days after I found the letter I began searching for other clues that might lead me to who this mysterious vampire was. I was pushing the fact that Jasper was dead to the back of my mind, just for now, I had other matters on my mind. I rummaged through all of his drawers, pulling out pictures and books and all sorts, but finding nothing of any use. Lots of memories though, that didn't help with my state of mind, it just made me want to cry even more at the loss of Jasper, but I kept it together and kept up the search.

Soon I gave up though; there was nothing of any use, nothing at all. I sat on the bed, looking at the black book I had found the first time the diary of Jasper Hale. I read the whole thing back to front, but when I reached the end my breath caught in my throat, my eyes widening in complete shock and horror. There in the same handwriting as before was something that hadn't been here four days ago. _"Trust those that you love Bella, it will be your greatest asset." _

I was frozen completely, this was getting serious now. I had read this the first time I had found it, after I had given the letter to Esme and Rosalie. I had sat there and read it back to front, there was no note at the bottom, not addressed to me at least. Screaming I threw the book from me, it hit the wall opposite with a small thud and fell to the floor, still open, but not on the same page. I threw myself into the pillow, sobbing into it heavily.

It didn't take long for Esme and Rosalie to appear, both sitting on the bed beside me, Esme forced me to sit up and pulled me onto her lap. I was shaking and sobbing as she hugged me tightly, trying to calm me. Someone had been in the room in the last few days; they had been in the room with me. Why was someone doing this? Did they like playing with my mind? I was guessing yes to that one, after all some people can be twisted at the best of times. Esme managed to calm me enough for me to choke out. "The book." I felt Rosalie get off the bed and go over to the book.

She returned and handed it to me; I carefully fumbled with the pages, trying to find the right one, right at the back. But when I reached the point where the page was, or should have been I saw that it had been torn out, all that was left was a slight piece of paper down the edge, but the rest had gone. "No," I whispered in complete disbelief, looking around the room for any sign of anyone or anything, but there was nothing. Nothing had been disturbed, the windows hadn't been opened and there was no-one hiding as far as I could see.

I could feel Esme's gaze on me, but just as she was about to ask what the matter was, Lily burst through the door, her hair out of place, looking a little wild. All three of us turned to her, eyes widened in shock. "Esme it's the Volturi," She gasped shaking her head a little, in disbelief. "They're coming here...now!" I glanced at Esme, my heart freezing completely. The last time I had seen those monsters was when they had killed Jasper, but now they were coming here...Uh oh...


	4. A Few Surprises!

**I know that this chapter is going to show a new side to Bella, perhaps a side that wasn't really shown in the books and I know some of you will be thinking "Whoa, Bella doesn't act that way." Well I wanted to put a spin on her character, show something new and different about her.**

Standing in a line, all four of us were completely silent, not a word was spoken between us. I could feel myself shaking from head to toe, Esme's hand in mine, obviously she could feel it too. I was so nervous that I didn't know what to do, what did the Volturi want with us? They hadn't seemed bothered with us before now, after they had taken out the one person who threatened their pathetic existence. Oh yeah, think I'm bitter much? I don't think half of this shaking was to do with nerves actually, more with complete anger. I was going to have to keep myself under control when they eventually arrived.

I knew Esme and the others would protect me, but the Volturi had been big when I had seen just a few of them. And now there was one less of us. I couldn't help but think that I would be more help if I was a vampire, at least then I could fight. I'd been thinking about it for the last couple of days, whether or not I should ask Esme to change me. I doubted very highly that she would actually do it, after all though she was a mother to me I still had a real father to think about and she would make me think of him before I decided and then I wouldn't be able to change.

I couldn't do something like that to Charlie; just look what happened to me when I found out that Jasper had become a killer. Although I had hidden well I had been scared, more than just a little, but at the same time I realised how much I loved him. That was just one of the good points of him coming back as a monster. A bad side was the reason that they had come back was because they were on the run, not to see us. But then again there are a million places to run to and they choose little Forks, their hometown.

I brought myself back to current affairs when I felt Esme stiffen beside me, oh great that meant they were close. Her grip on my hand tightened and I squeezed gently back, closing my eyes for a moment. That was all it took, just that moment that I closed my eyes, for them to arrive in the clearing where we were stood. When I opened my eyes, there they were, a massive group of them, all stood at the edge of the trees. I stiffened, listening, waiting, for anything.

A familiar pale, old figure stepped forwards towards us, I felt Esme's hand leave mine, though I barely noticed it, I was too focused on glaring at Aro. Yes, it was Aro walking towards us, with someone else now, obviously they thought we might attack him. Yeah right, three vampires and a human against, I did a quick count mentally, twenty one other vampires. Esme bowed her head a little as Aro came level to her and smiled brightly. _"Yeah, you act like nothing happened," _I thought bitterly to myself hearing Rosalie growl in the back of her throat, I glanced at her, she looked furious.

Aro's eyes flickered to her, but that was all, he studied Esme carefully, while she just looked at him intently. "Esme, my dear, you have suffered have you not?" I realised then that Esme had her hand stretched out to Aro, who was touching it very gently. Esme nodded, I could see that much, as her back was to me. "But you still believe that he is alive? Why?" Aro seemed confused about this as he frowned, I could see him completely.

"Call it motherly instinct," Was Esme's short reply, she was keeping herself in check as much as possible, unlike me. I wanted to fly at Aro and rip him to shreds, even if he was a vampire, I'd find a way. This was the man who had ordered my loved one to be destroyed, I wasn't exactly feeling any sort of love towards him right then. Aro raised an eyebrow at her, before dropping his hand that was touching hers. His gaze turned to me now and I glared back defiantly, biting my bottom lip as hard as I could, reminding myself not to say anything.

"I see through Esme's thoughts that you have suffered as well. Is this true?" Aro asked, stepping towards me, an eyebrow raised again. I didn't answer, just kept my eyes locked onto his, never looking away from him. "You can talk to me dear, I won't bite your head off," he chuckled at his own joke, this just caused anger to flare through me. How dare he?! How dare he even joke about that?! It wasn't the slightest bit funny, not in the present circumstances at least.

"No, you just go around killing innocent people because they do one thing wrong," I snapped at him furiously, his smiled faded, his head on one side. Granted, I knew nothing about Jasper's past, or the bit where he had been turned, but still I knew nothing warranted death, not a thing. "You break people's hearts and destroy other's lives." I lurched forwards, only to be caught by Lily and held back, she caught my arm, I didn't bother to fight. "You make me sick, all of your little coven do! I know what you do, you kill humans and then you destroy vampires because they do something on 'your patch'." Yes, I used the air quotation marks around that.

Aro's eyes narrowed at me, as he turned to the rest of his little group, then back to me. "How else are we supposed to live little girl?" He asked, his voice reasonably calm and gentle, but there was steel behind it. "And as for the Jasper case, we did all that was necessary in that situation. But now we come before you today, because we have something to show and tell you." There was a chuckle from the rest of the vampires and I frowned a little, glancing at Esme, who had taken me from Lily.

"You see, we wanted to teach you a lesson," Aro continued and now my eyes narrowed even more and my body started to prickle with worry and suspicion. "When Jasper came to us, he told us all about you, told us not to harm you. But the way we see it is that you know too much about the way things work. So we decided that you needed to be shown what would happen if you crossed us. And so the story was told about Jasper being killed, and I shall tell you now, stories aren't always true."

My heart stopped, it really did, and I felt it physically stop. Aro turned back to the vampires and nodded a little. The crowd parted and two vampires stepped forwards, pulling someone with them, that someone had a cloth bag on their head. _"Oh god, no please no," _I was begging in my head, my hands flew to my mouth as the limp figure was pulled forwards. My first though was dead body, second was, this is a vampire who has given up the fight and finally my third was...well let's just say my third was right.

Aro reached over and pulled off the cloth bag revealing what I knew to be true the moment he had said what he had. The two vampires, both male, propped the vampire between them up, his head lolled, not wanting to look at us, either that or he didn't know who it was. "Jasper," I whispered, my voice catching in my throat as I looked at the face I knew all too well. This couldn't be happening; this was a sick twisted nightmare that I just couldn't wake from.

At the sound of his voice his head snapped up and his eyes locked onto mine. Red eyes, blood red eyes. I gasped and stepped back, as he tried to find his voice, looking at me desperately, I stepped further away from him, shaking my head a little. My love was here, in the clearing with us and I was backing away from him. There was something savage about him, something I didn't like, something that sent all my senses tingling. "Bella," He breathed, his eyes locked onto mine. And then suddenly he began to fight off the vampires holding him, Esme pulled me away as Jasper broke free.

Jasper stood panting a little, as I shook Esme off me and stepped forwards towards him, yes towards him this time. I stretched out a hand, causing Esme to gulp, right behind me. But Jasper snatched my wrist, pulling me towards him; he pressed my wrist to his nose and closed his eyes, before pressing it to his mouth. Before I had any time to even react to this, he had slammed me onto the floor hard, leaning over me, his red eyes glistening as he bent in for the kill...

Crap! That was all I could think, nothing else, it was just, well crap. Jasper was leant over me, going for my throat and I couldn't even think of a decent goodbye to the world, just one simple word: crap. I had stopped him before when he had done this to me, but this was completely different, he had been living off animals then and from the look of his eyes he wasn't drinking animal blood anymore. I wasn't his Bella anymore; I was just another meal that happened to cross his path. Despite my situation I began to cry, feeling the warm pulse of tears on my cheeks.

I didn't care about dying, true I didn't want to die, but want to know what made it worse? The fact that the person I loved most in the world was about to do it, without a second thought. He was about to kill me without even thinking about it, without even trying to fight it. That's what hurt the most, and that was what I was crying about, that he was prepared to kill me, without a thought. This wasn't my Jasper anymore, this was the monster in my nightmares, this was the guy I had imagined when I had been told he was a vampire. This was the Jasper that I loved, but at the same time feared with all of my heart.

Then the weight over me was gone and I was being pulled to my feet, by Esme I might add, not Jasper. Esme held me close to her, but I took a shuddering breath and pulled away, my eyes finding Jasper once again. He was being held off by the two who had brought him to us, but he wasn't fighting. He looked disgusted. Disgusted with me? No, with himself. If he could have been sick I think he would have. "Let me go," His hoarse voice sounded, though he didn't struggle. No-one answered him, but then Rosalie snapped.

"You've been starving him until he's at this state?!" She demanded to know, as I turned to face her now. That explained a lot, the eyes, the attack, everything. Jasper had lunged at me because they had been starving him and he needed to feed, it was instinct taking over, nothing else. Rosalie and even Lily growled at this, both stepping forwards, but Esme held out an arm to stop them, shaking her head a little. She could stop them, but nothing was going to stop me now.

"What is the point of this?!" I demanded to know, stepping towards Aro. I felt all three Hales eyes on me, as well as Jasper's who I could see anyway. I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at him, and there was no way I would. "You hold Jasper captive and then you bring him here for what? What, to teach me a lesson? What lesson would that be? The only thing that I'm getting from this is that you lot are complete jerks who think you rule it over everybody else!" There were many growls to this, Jasper's was one of them, I glanced his way and he shook his head a little.

"You want to know the point of this then Bella?" Aro asked, he had not growled or even reacted to what I said, which I was surprised at, not much though. "The point of this was to teach Jasper a lesson as well; it was teach him that he must not cross us ever again." Yeah, I had gotten that part. What about the rest though? What was this teaching me? I was dreading to hear the nest part, but Aro carried on.

"As for you, I wanted you to learn that you must not cross our path." Why would I? I was about to voice this when Aro carried on further. "We have had some information about you that allows us to know what will happen to you in the future and we have Seen that you will be trouble?" What the hell? They had Seen I was going to be trouble? Was this guy serious? What did they have someone who could tell the future in their little group, oh wait that wouldn't surprise me at all. "Plus, we were in the area anyway, sorting out a...problem. So we thought we'd drop you a visit. The Jasper thing was a warning to you, this will happen to you."

"Bella, listen to them," Jasper breathed and my gaze flickered to him, he looked pained. "They have something against you, don't fight them. They will hurt them, please don't. I don't want you hurt or them." Now what was he on about? I frowned, trying to get anything from him, but he looked at the floor again, leaving me to puzzle things out.

Aro turned again and nodded, I followed his gaze to the crowd of vampires, and they had parted, allowing two people to walk through. My heart stopped for the second time that day, the people walking through, I knew them. But I didn't know them, they had changed. They walked gracefully towards us, flanked by two guards, but my heart told me those were there to stop them escaping. They drew close to me, the girl looked terrified, even more than me, and her eyes were wide. "Bella, we're so sorry," She breathed, taking a deep breath afterwards. "They made us Bella! They made us!" My older sister Alice burst into tearless sobs. My older sister and my best friend, who comforted her, were stood in front of me. They were vampires!

**QUICK READ (If you don't understand a word of what just went on):**

**Yes, confusing I know, so I'll explain it to everyone who didn't quite get it. The Volturi took Jasper when he came to see them, he told them to stay away from Bella, and of course they didn't listen. They took Jasper because of his talent and told the family that he was dead, which they believed (Except Esme). Jasper wouldn't do as they told him, so instead he was their prisoner. Then when they were in the area, sorting out 'the problem' (make the link there, it's not hard) they decided that they would drop in on Bella and warn her against crossing them. They did this because Alice and Edward had already met the Volturi (Not sure how yet, but it's why they had no contact for weeks), but they were turned by them, and it turned out Alice had a talent of Seeing the future, and she saw that Bella would be a hassle. And so they visited her to tell her that she will be kept prisoner like Jasper, Alice and Edward is she opposes them. I won't tell you about 'The Problem' because then it does get interesting, but tell me your ideas on that one. Neither will I tell you about why Bella is a hassle :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Is He Dangerous After All?

"Alice," I breathed looking in my sister's blood red eyes, her pretty pale face and spiky brown hair, her body shaking with the sobs that escaped her mouth. "What have they done to you?" That didn't need answering; I already knew what they had done to Edward and her. Esme held me back, as my eyes stayed locked onto Alice, I could hear Rose and Lily behind us. Jasper was still in the arms of his holders, his eyes on me the whole time, but I couldn't tear mine away from Alice and Edward. My best friend and sister had been turned into something that haunted my nightmares.

"What the hell have you done to them?" This was directed at Aro, my eyes tearing away from Alice and Edward to Aro now. He didn't even flinch when I screamed at him, didn't even bat an eyelid. "Why the hell did you change them!? What did they do to deserve it?!" I struggled against Esme now, put she kept a firm hold on me, her arms around my waist. Alice was now tearlessly sobbing on Edward's shoulder; he was rubbing her back gently, whispering things that I couldn't understand, things that I didn't want to hear. I fought back my own tears, struggling to keep a hold of myself, but I managed it, just.

"We did this because it was necessary," Aro said simply, his eyes on me, this only caused me to struggle harder against Esme, my eyes narrowing. "We did this because they too crossed our path, they too got in the way, like Jasper did."  
"You heartless, evil bastard!" I managed to spit, stopping struggling, and glaring at him fully. "You don't deserve to exist, you need to go die!" Esme shushed me gently, letting go of my waist, obviously assured that I wasn't going to fly at Aro and try to hurt him.

"What now Aro?" She asked calmly, my eyes switched to Alice who had looked up and was watching intently, though her body shook with suppressed sobs. "What happens to these three? Now that all three of them are vampires, what do you intend to do?" I waited with baited breath to hear the answer; I was dreading it completely, biting my bottom lip. If he said he was going to keep them then I was going to go mad, but deep down I knew that something bad was going to happen.

Aro seemed to consider his answer, I wanted to scream at him, and I wanted to fly at him. "We keep these three, they are part of our coven now," He said simply. I felt terror wash over me, shock, but most of all agony, my heart tore for what seemed like the hundredth time in so many weeks.  
"What?!" About four voices said at one, me, Esme, Rosalie and Lily. "No, you can't do that!" I added in a cry, Esme caught me again, holding me away from Aro. "No, they're our family! Please, please don't do this, not again! Why are you doing this?!"

"To teach you a lesson," Aro's voice had that added steel to it once again, his eyes narrowed. "To teach every single one of you the lesson not to cross us." This guy was a complete psycho, he needed his head testing. What was with his little games, his 'Teach you a lesson' plans and stupid ideas? What was the point of it? I felt a sudden wave of calm spread over me and my eyes flickered to Jasper, I shook my head, wanting to reach for him, wanting him to hold me, like he had done before this happened. "They shall stay with us, until we have found our little problem."

My eyes snapped to Aro now, who was watching me intently; I guess he saw I was staring at Jasper. "We will set up around here and wait, there isn't a doubt he will be back," This was addressed to his coven behind him. Wait, did he say that we would have to stay with them until they had found the stranger that was around here? Something hit me, my eyes widened as it dawned on me, just who that stranger was.

He had been in Jasper's room, looked through Jasper's stuff, written me little notes. _"Be careful Bella. All might not be as it seems, not everything is lost. Some things are just waiting to be found."_And the other one, I struggled to remember it. _"Trust those that you love Bella, it will be your greatest asset."_ That had been it. I understood the first one, but what did the second one mean? The person who had written them had been trying to help me, not harm me, they had known that Jasper was still alive and that Alice and Edward were vampires. But what did _"Trust those that you love Bella, it will be your greatest asset" _mean?

I glanced at Esme, who hadn't made the connection as far as I could see, she was addressing Aro coldly, a growl in her voice. "If you will be staying here then you must respect our wishes and drink animal blood for the short period." My heart froze, my eyes widened, Aro could still disagree with that. And then Charlie could be in trouble, Emmett, Carlisle, all of our friends. Something crossed my mind, Emmett. Was he the only one of our group not clued in to the vampire world, or did he know as well?

"We understand," Aro said softly, nodding to the two holding Jasper. "You will not make a run for it, or we shall follow and this time we will kill you." Alice and Edward were released as well. All three of them glanced at one another and made a rush for the woods. I stood there, open mouthed and staring, had they not heard a word of what he just said to them? "They've gone to hunt," Aro informed me, as he caught me staring; I turned and glared at him furiously. I didn't want him here, not where there were people that I cared about, not when my loved ones were around.

Aro gave me one last look, before going over to his coven. "Why are they staying here?" I asked Esme in a whisper as soon as he was out of earshot. Esme, Rosalie and Lily all turned to me, worry on their faces, though Esme's showed a hint of happiness, her son was alive. "Why don't they just hunt this vampire down, get rid of him and then go?" Esme glanced at the other two; Lily nodded a little, indicating that I should be told.

"It's not that easy," She told me gently, sitting on a log, taking my hand and sitting me beside her. "You see, this vampire is a little more difficult. If he doesn't want to be caught then he won't be. And he's around here somewhere, causing a little hassle for everyone." My thoughts flickered to Charlie, Carlisle and Emmett. "So Aro is staying here, with his coven and us apparently. Jasper, Alice and Edward are bound to them, because he has threats on their lives....and yours." She looked at the floor, shaking her head a little. Me? _ME?!_ Why would he do that? It was confirmed, this guy was a twisted weirdo!

A fire blazed into life in the middle of the clearing. I sat alone, close to it, warming myself; I was the only one who needed it. I could feel the warm trickle of tears on my cheeks, but I ignored it. Alice, Edward and Jasper hadn't returned since earlier, not that I was worried. I didn't think I could face them right now, not with all that had happened. Even though they were my family and friends, seeing them this way was harder than anything I could imagine, though I was used to Jasper.

"Tell me you hate me," A voice whispered to my left, my head jerked that way. Jasper was stood in the firelight, a little distance from me, his eyes a little less red, but barely. "Tell me you never want to see me again; it'll make this so much easier. For the both of us." I tore my eyes away, looking back into the flames, biting my bottom lip. How could I tell someone that I loved greatly that I hated him? I couldn't...Or could I?

"I don't hate you, how could I?" I cried, putting my head in my hands. After a few seconds I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder, felt someone sit next to me. Before I knew it, that hand had moved and an arm was around my shoulders, hushing me gently. "Don't do this," I managed taking a gulp of air and looking at him, shaking my head a little. "Please, don't do it. It hurt so much last time, just to see you walk away from me, to see you say goodbye. I can't do it again Jasper." I could tell that he was far from comfortable being this close to me, so I pulled away, he looked hurt. "I'm sorry."

I got to my feet and walked away from him, feeling the pulse of tears still as I made my way to the edge of the trees. "Bella," Jasper called, but I ignored him and plunged into the night filled woods, alone. My grief and pain was making it impossible for me to think straight and this just seemed like a good idea at the time. As I walked further and further I realised that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all...


	6. Blood Sweat And Tears

I was right, it hadn't been a good idea, in fact it was the complete opposite it was the worst idea in the world. I knew as soon as I tearfully stumbled over a log and lay on the ground that I should have picked myself up and ran back as fast as my legs would carry me, no matter how many times I fell. But I didn't, I just lay there in the rain covered grass, sobbing, my eyes staring blankly in front of me. I couldn't feel the cold that was seeping through my clothes; in fact I couldn't feel anything, but the numb pain of my broken heart.

Jasper had been dead; they had told us he was dead, but now here he was, his heart beating and definitely alive. I shook myself, that all sounded wrong, because one, his heart didn't beat anymore and two he was as far from alive as someone could possibly get. But the point was still the same; Jasper was walking and talking like nothing had happened to him. Wrong again, I reminded myself, shaking my head. Jasper had told me to tell him that I hated him, what had that been about? I could never say that and yet I had pushed him again, just told him not to do it again, as he had hurt me.

Truth was, I needed him as much as I needed air to breathe. He was part of me, he made me whole, without him I was nothing, and I didn't even exist. Jasper was the other half of me, the better half I had decided. He was my sky, my stars, everything my heart needed and so much more, without him by my side nothing felt the same. When he left the first time I was broken, more than broken, I was destroyed, but I had hope that he would return. And he did, that was when I found out I loved him.

And that love felt like nothing I had ever known, I don't know why I didn't see it before, because it was always there. It felt true and deep, everlasting and amazing. It made my head spin just to think about how much I cared for him and how much he hopefully cared for me. It was something that I could never begin to explain and something you can never hope to understand unless you have felt it for yourself. It melted my heart just to think of him close to me, his touch, his kiss on my lips. Jasper was the one light in my life...

...But then I lost him again, right after I had discovered my love for him. And once again my already fragile heart was torn to pieces as I watched him walk out of the door to his death. But I knew I had to fight for him, so that's what I did, I went to Italy to fight for him. I did it because that was all that mattered at the time, that Jasper was safe and back where he belonged. I didn't give a second thought for myself, not for my father or sister; I just went in there to get him out. I had to...

And that brings me onto Alice and Edward, my now vampire sister and best friend. What had happened to them? Last time I had spoken to them it had been light and care free, even though I was broken and down, they had cheered me up. But then there was nothing, not a single word. I thought they hated me, they were avoiding my calls, but it turned out that they had been turned into the thing that walked my nightmares. Of course they had sounded strange on the phone to Charlie, because they weren't themselves.

And about the nightmares, oh yes _that. _Ever since Jasper left and I started to find the little notes and things left for me, shadows have stalked my dreams. But it's always there same, I'm lost with nowhere to go, but the shadows are getting closer and closer as I run around looking for a way out. Then the red eyes that come from nowhere, those piercing red eyes that my sister and best friend have. I shuddered at even the thought of them following me, with me trapped and unable to get out of there. And then I wake screaming, every time and have to be comforted by Esme.

Now I realise that those notes that were left and the words of caution weren't there to frighten me and more to the point, the vampire who is following me is trying to help me. He doesn't want me to be afraid and he certainly doesn't want anyone else to hurt me. He is leaving me hints and clues about what will happen in the future. Though sometimes I have no idea what they mean, or what I am supposed to do.

The one time that we met was out by the river, the time I had dropped the rose in memory of Jasper. He had been there then; he had spoken to me, told me to go closer. But who was he? And why was he following me to warn me about things that will happen in the future? He had to be a vampire; nothing else has eyes like that, piercing blood red eyes that shone in the darkness. There wasn't another living thing that looked like that, but what would I know? I didn't know about vampires before now.

I felt the surge of warm fresh tears cascading down my muddy cheeks, where I had been just laying there, my eyes closed. What happened to me next was more terrifying than anything that has ever happen to me ever. It made me sick just thinking about it. A hand clamped on my mouth, causing my eyes to shoot open. I was still lead in complete darkness, but someone was leaning over me, I could feel their cold body pressed close to mine, the hand like iron on my mouth. "Struggle, shout or try anything and I will kill you." My heart skipped a beat; I knew that voice, but not well. It was the voice of the vampire at the river. No...

"You're quite a little gem aren't you?" His voice hissed close to my ear, his lips pressed to it. I shuddered a little, as he spoke again. "I'm surprised Jasper has stopped himself from _eating _you!" I felt his tongue slide from my ear down to the base of my throat. I stiffened as his teeth grazed there, barely touching. "It's a shame to waste this." He breathed, pulling away from me. "So I won't." I gasped as he pressed his body back to mine; he removed his hands, his lips crushed to my lips.

This was wrong; I knew it was wrong, so I held still, letting him do what he wished. If I didn't I knew he was going to kill me and I didn't want that, not now. His lips left mine and he growled in the back of his throat. His hand found the buttons on my shirt and he roughly undid them, I struggled now, but his other hand grabbed my throat. "Wh-Why?" I managed to gasp through his hold, tears flowing down my cheeks.

I knew what he was going to do to me; it wasn't hard from the way he was leant over me, his hand undoing my buttons. But he was a vampire...Did he have that sort of self control? I didn't think he did from the look in his eyes, the blood red eyes that I had seen before. How could this be the one that was helping me? It just didn't seem right. One minute he was fighting to protect me, the next moment he was trying to hurt me himself. If only I hadn't run into the woods. I thought of Jasper, this was like betrayal, if only I was strong enough to fight.

A harsh laugh escaped his lips and he took his hand from my throat. "Because Jasper deserves this, he has this coming." Great, so I was just there to get revenge on Jasper, this was a fight between them and I was being used. "Because you are his and I can take what is his if I want. Just because I can if I want to." He laughed a little; his hand that was unbuttoning my shirt grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I gasped and struggled but his other hand was over my mouth.

I was dragged along towards a tree and shoved against it, his hand still on my hair and over my mouth. I resisted the urge to bite down hard on it, remembering that this guy was a vampire. "I just can't play with you anymore," He breathed close to my ear; I could tell he was smiling and I wanted nothing more than to hit him. "Goodbye Bella. If you wake you'll no longer be yourself." He laughed a little at his own words, before I felt him sink his teeth into my neck.

His hand had left my mouth, so I was able to scream out in pain as I felt him begin to drain my blood. I shoved as hard as I could against his chest, ignoring the pain in my neck, my back pressed to a tree, but he was impossibly strong and I didn't have a chance. I stopped shoving when I started to feel light headed, instead I clutched at his shoulders, trying to stop myself closing my eyes.

"Jasper," I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling the tears roll down my already tear stained cheeks. "I am so sorry..." If only I had been able to fight him off, to stop him doing this. But I hadn't, because I was a mere human and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Jasper was going to be my last thought, along with Alice, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Charlie, I would make sure of that. I saw them all laughing in a picture that Jasper had, I had taken it. It was a day at the beach, all of the families out as one group; even Charlie had gone, just to please me and Alice. That was the last thing I was going to remember, I pushed all thoughts of where I was and what was happening out of my head.

Then he was gone, his body was no longer pressed to mine, his mouth no longer on my throat. I fell to my knees, my mouth opening to scream or cry out, but nothing came out. I closed my eyes again, biting back a sob as I fell forwards; heading towards the dirt, but arms caught me. "Bell, honey!" It was a voice I knew all too well, one that shouldn't have been there, and one that should have stayed away from me. "What has he done to you?!"

Jasper pulled me close to his chest, I felt him do it, and my hands were clamped to my neck. I wasn't sure if he had seen what had happened there, or whether he was referring to my shirt being torn and open, I think it was the latter. I had to tell him, because I could feel it burning through my throat, it felt terrible, the worst thing I have ever felt. It felt like someone had set fire to my skin; it wasn't very nice at all.

"Jasper make the burning stop," I begged him, taking my hands away from my neck. Jasper sucked in a deep breath as the smell of blood hit him. I whimpered a little, feeling the burning spreading, and very quickly. If he didn't stop it soon then it was going to spread too far and I would be beyond help. Even I knew that, it didn't take a genius who knows everything about vampires. I struggled in Jasper's arms, writhing in complete pain, I wanted it to stop. I was nowhere near ready for this change, even if I wanted it to happen.

"Oh no," He whispered as I wrenched my eyes open to look at him, he looked terrified and I could tell he was holding his breath. "H-He bit you!" It was the first time I have ever heard Jasper stumble across his words, and it frightened me more than the fact that I had vampire venom running through my body. "No, he can't have! No...No....NO!" He shouted and I thought he seemed to know who he was on about, I didn't question this fact, I just wanted this feeling gone. I cried out as it spread further, I was now gripping his shirt with all my might.

I would have said his name again, except the pain was so great now that I couldn't say a thing, just cry and whimper a bit. I felt him grab my wrists and I stiffened my eyes wide and tearful. I remembered the day in the kitchen when he hadn't been able to cope with a little bit of my blood and now there was an open wound on my neck. I knew it was hard for him, but I was going to die if he didn't help me, he had to fight himself.

"Bell, I might not be able to do this, you might not wake up," Jasper whispered looking at me as he held my wrists in his hands. My eyes widened again and I looked at him with complete shock. It was then that my heart swelled and my pain was gone for just one moment. Because Jasper was fighting for me, he was there to help me and despite his urges he was going to save me. To me this showed his love, I didn't need anything else, this was enough. I knew in that instant that my one true love was never going to leave me again.

A cry escaped my lips as I tore my eyes away from him, the pain had returned. "J-Just do it Jasper!" I gasped as I slumped over; wanting to scream out in agony, but my lips now seemed unable to move. Jasper let go of my wrists and then I felt hesitant lips on my throat, where it had been bitten before. I gasped as I felt more of my blood being drained from my body. I clutched at Jasper's shoulders as he held me up, his hands gripping my hips like before.

"Jasper that is enough..." When did Esme get there? I hadn't heard her at all, but I couldn't speak or stop Jasper because my head was spinning and my vision was blurring. With a small gasp I closed my eyes, hearing Esme's voice one more time. "Jasper...let go! Her blood will be clean. Jasper!" Then everything went black...


	7. Time For Some Answers

"Bella," A voice whispered close to my ear, as I finally fought my way out of the darkness, it seemed like I had been battling it for hours and hours. I couldn't remember a thing that had happened to me before, not a single thing. "Open your eyes honey, please." The voice was soft and yet I still couldn't obey what it told me to do, I just couldn't open my eyes. I knew that voice well and I knew the others that were crowded around me, because each one of them was a member of my family in some way or another. I could hear Alice and Edward whispering with one another, Esme was close to me, she was talking to Rosalie. Lily was somewhere around, but the closest person to me was Jasper; he was whispering my name over and over now.

With a small gasp I managed to force my eyes open and sit up, instantly feeling dizzy and being pushed back down again, I closed my eyes. "Bella, don't try and sit up, you've lost a lot of blood." Jasper whispered to me, his hand firmly holding me down. I allowed him to do so; I wasn't going to be able to sit anyway, not with the way I was feeling. I realised then that I was lead on a bed, a bed?! I had been in the forest earlier, on the cold muddy floor, I was sure of it. But now I was in a bed, more to the point I was in Jasper's bed, the room that I was now sleeping in.

"Bella," Jasper's voice shook this time as he said my name, I re-opened my eyes to look at him. Fury and sadness flickered across his face, which made me frown a little. "Bella did he-," He paused and took a deep breath, before getting the words out. The whole room had gone silent, everyone was looking at us and I was right, everyone was there. "Did he rape you Bella?" My mouth dropped open, my eyes widening and I gasped.

I remember everything that had happened to me just hours before, or maybe days ago. The vampire who had been helping me through this time had attacked me in the forest, he had tried to...I didn't even want to think about it. I knew what he tried to do, though he wasn't exactly successful, he had given into lust when he had been about to do it. I was thankful for that, it was something. But then again, he had bitten me, maybe that was worse.

I realised that I hadn't answered Jasper's question and his stare was burning into me, his eyes dark and intense. I took a deep breath and shook my head a little, I watched as the tension lifted from his body and he relaxed. "H-He tried," I whispered, Jasper's head and eyes snapped back to me as I gulped in some air, trying to stop the sobs that threatened to leave me right then. "H-He found me alone. He pinned me. There was nothing I could do. Oh my gosh, Jasper I am so sorry." I let the tears take over, closing my eyes.

I felt the bed move under someone's weight and two cold arms were placed around my waist as Jasper lead next to me. I clung to him, sobbing into his shirt, my face buried in his chest. "Bella, hush," Jasper whispered softly, kissing the top of my head. "Let's not speak of this; there was nothing you could have done, even if you had tried. This isn't your fault." He removed one of his hands from around my waist and brushed my tears away with the back of his hand. "Bella, you can never blame yourself for this."

Everyone had left the room, I had only just noticed this, when I looked up at Jasper. Obviously they thought we needed some privacy. That was true, we needed to sort some things out, and right now while I still had the chance to, before he left, I had to pull myself together. I started with something obvious. "What happened to the Volturi? Where are they?" I had just realised that they were nowhere to be seen and we were in Jasper's house. Jasper pulled away from me, carefully helping me to sit up. As soon as I was sitting he pulled further back, across the bed, he was quite a way from me, and I didn't like it. He had only just come back and he was avoiding me.

"Aro decided that they had caused this area enough trouble, our family as well," Jasper began to explain to me. "He feels that this lone vampire is going to cause us enough trouble as it is and my mother needs everyone here in order to protect you really." I stared at him, shaking my head a little, about to ask what I had to do with it all, when he answered that. "The incident in the forest scared Aro; he knows that when you are turned, you're going to be trouble. Because of them being here, because of them bringing me back, you ran away and got caught in the woods alone."

I took a moment to take all of that in, frowning a little as I did. It seemed like I was mixed up in a lot of things just recently and I didn't like any single one of them, but I would just have to live with that, because this was my life now. "And how exactly does he know that I will be changed? And be trouble?" I asked, frowning even more as I studied Jasper.

Jasper sighed and scooted closer to me again, I liked that a lot. Since he'd been away, I've missed him so much that my heart ached with the strain of not seeing him. "Alice," He breathed, shaking his head a little as he studied my face. "Alice has the talent to 'See' the future." I stared at him, mouth more open than it had been before. Alice could 'See' the future? My big sister could tell the future? This was just a little too weird and trust me, I know weird. If you take weird and multiply it by about a million, then this is how weird I thought Alice 'Seeing' the future was.

"And Edward can read minds," Jasper carried on as I looked at him, with a shocked expression. "Well, I say that, but we've found that it isn't exactly true. He can read some minds," Jasper smiled a little at me, as I frowned at him. "Well he can't read your mind." I put my head on one side, frowning even more. I was again about to ask a question, when he answered it as if reading my mind. "It's because you're a Shield." Ah, there's that word again.

I pushed those facts aside, ok so my family was slowly developing into a group of vampires. "What about the fact that they're vampires?" I asked biting my bottom lip. Did I actually want to hear this, I thought not, but I asked it anyway. I couldn't imagine how my sister and best friend had become mixed in this stupid mess; after all they knew nothing about vampires. "How did it come to this?" Jasper sighed, reaching his hand out to my cheek, but he hesitated. I moved closer, closing the gap between the two, closing my eyes. Jasper's thumb rubbed gentle circles on my cheek.

"Alice and Edward came home to see you Bella," Jasper whispered with a small sigh as he took his hand away. I opened my eyes, looking at him enquiringly. "But they were intercepted by the Volturi. They thought that I was ill, they were missing you. But then they stopped me, with the Volturi..." I cut him off by raising my hand.  
"What were you doing here?" I asked him, frowning again. Nothing seemed right at the moment, everything was jumbled and confused. Well I thought that it was at least.

"Aro wanted to see you," Jasper explained to me, as I nodded a little, still frowning. "He was curious about you, about the whole thing. So he brought me down here, and we slipped in while you were sleeping and the rest were hunting." He shook his head a little, as if remembering something, and then he snapped back to attention. "But then when we were leaving, Alice and Edward spotted us, Aro was curious about them as well. Alice got a bit ahead of herself and thought they were a gang keeping my hostage, but it must have looked that way." He sighed a little, looking down at the bed. "There was nothing I could do. Aro wanted to change them, so they did."

The question that I had been burning to ask slipped through my lips before I could stop it. "Why did you leave Jasper? Why didn't you run?" Ok, so it was two questions, but that's not the point. Jasper looked up at me again; I knew I was crying, I could feel the warmth of tears on my face. His hands found my face again and he cupped it in them, looking at me curiously.

"You're so sad, but at the same time confused and happy," Jasper whispered, avoiding my questions. "Tell me Bella," He added in a whisper leaning in closer to me, he was getting so close. "Tell me why you feel this way." I didn't have a chance to answer, because he grabbed my wrists and shoved me back, leaning over me. I stiffened, the time in the woods coming into my mind, but then I remember that this was Jasper, my love Jasper. He held my wrists over my head, he was kneeling, one knee over each side of my legs.

He bent down and roughly kissed my lips, I instantly responded by kissing my back. After a few seconds he pulled away from the kiss, but instead ran his mouth down my throat and back up again. "Tell me why Bella," He breathed. How could I utter a single word? How could I even think when he was this close to me? He was like my own personal brand of heroin. I needed him more than I needed the air that I breathed. I stayed silent as he pressed his body closer to mine. Without a warning, he flipped over so I was on top of him instead. "Oh Bella," He whispered as I snuggled again his chest, he pressed his nose to my hair.

I had waited for this moment for a long time; I had wanted this moment for a long time. This is how it should have been between us, we loved each other. But we were torn apart from each other, which was unfair. But now we were one again, we were back where we belonged. And this is exactly where we belonged, in each other's arms, peaceful and caring. Not sad and apart, like we had been, it had been wrong for that to happen.

Then I was lying on the bed again, I looked up in shock as Jasper stood on the other side of the room, his back to the wall, looking at me. I remember that he was still having problems with being that close to me, but I knew that he would get over that in time. I smiled gently at him as he took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the bed again. "Sorry, Bella, it's just too hard for me to be that way for too long."

"Jasper," I whispered taking his hand in mine with a small smile. "It's fine. Really it is..." I remembered that I had been asking him questions about why he had left. I had a funny feeling that he had been trying to distract me from that, but I wasn't going to be distracted. "Jasper, tell me why you left," I told him firmly, my eyes on him intently now. He sighed and then looked up at me, squeezing my hand gently.

"Where do I start....?"


	8. The Deepest Feeling Is Love

"_Jasper, tell me why you left," I told him firmly, my eyes on him intently now. He sighed and then looked up at me, squeezing my hand gently._

"_Where do I start....?"_

His dark eyes turned to me again, they were so intent and troubled that I just wanted to kiss him, to stop him feeling whatever he was, but I also needed to know the truth before it was too late. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath, looking at the bed. "Start where this began," I breathed, putting my hand under his chin and making him look at me. "Tell me the reasons you left, tell me why you broke my heart." His eyes widened as I said that, but it needed to be said, so he knew.

"I didn't mean to Bella," He whispered, his eyes full of sorrow and pain now. I felt my heart tear a little, I couldn't see him like this, it was too painful, but at the same time I needed to. "I really didn't. Oh Bella, I love you so much, you have no idea. I could feel how much you loved me, every day that we were away and before that, you just didn't realise it. I didn't know either until you kissed me that time in the hotel. Then I figured where all that love was directed. I didn't know until then, I couldn't understand it. But I wanted you more than anything." He rested his forehead on mine, his dark eyes level with mine. "That's why I had to run."

"Ever since we were younger, it was me and you against the world," Jasper whispered as we sat like that, in silence for over a minute. "You were my best friend; I was closer to you than I was to Edward. When we were little, it was just that, we were just friends. But then we began to get older and I began to love you more than ever. Every little thing you did, I loved it. I could never admit, not even to myself, because I believed that you were just my friend. And that was how you saw it."

I held my breath; I couldn't quite believe that he was admitting all of this. "When you nearly died, I thought I'd lost you. I was going to follow you." I opened my mouth to protest, but he pressed his to mine. I was surprised as his tongue battled against mine, for the first time. He released me, when I started to feel a little dizzy. "I should have done that all those years ago." He whispered with a small smile, I returned it, our foreheads still resting against one another's.

"Then we had to leave, after I became ill," Jasper told me, I could tell he wasn't going to go into detail about that. "I watched you from a distance once, outside the house. It took everything that I had to stop myself from draining you. But I did it because deep down I could feel the love I had for you. It was still there, even though I was a monster, you were still my Bella. But then we had to leave for good. In those years that we were gone, I caused trouble." He took a deep breath.

"I was a monster, something to be frightened of. I knew that the way I was, you would never love me. I would never feel the warmth of your hand on my skin. The touch of your lips on my mouth…" He cut off there, because I pressed my lips to his again, closing my eyes as I did. My hand rested on his bare arm, rubbing it gently up and down. He pulled away, looking at me.

"You were wrong," I breathed looking at him intently. "You're still the Jasper that I know and love. You're the one I've always wanted to be with. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. Never forget that." I smiled gently at him, as he looked at my hand, lovingly rubbing his arm. I meant all of it as well, I really did. He was my Jasper, the one that I cared for, even if he had turned into a monster, he was my monster.

"I know that now," He told me, his eyes returning to mine, they were brighter now. "But I didn't at the time. I went insane; I just couldn't take the thought that I would never be able to touch you again. You remember the time we thought Esme and Charlie were dead?" I nodded a little, wincing at the memory. "I wanted to hold you like I did then. I wanted to lie beside you like I did in the hospital. I wanted to help you when you were hurt, like I did when we were younger." I laughed a little, I had revisited those memories when I had been about to die.

"But I couldn't, or I didn't think I could. And so I went to the one place I thought I could get myself killed. I caused lots of trouble." Again, he didn't go into details, he didn't need to. "Once I had done it I realised that I could still have a chance and getting myself killed wouldn't help. And so I ran away, my family helped me. We ran from place to place, always trying to get away, but never managing it. That's when we came back here, that's when we decided that we had to return."

He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, he didn't open them again. "I went to your house, the moment we were back. But you weren't there. And so I waited, I waited and never went home. Mum came to see me a few times, but I refused to leave, only to hunt. Once I went to hunt, I would return and one time when I did, I watched as you and Alice walked into the house once again. I couldn't believe it. You had grown up so much, you weren't little Bella anymore. You were all grown up, nearly a woman. I could feel everything you felt then as well. You were upset still; nothing had healed, even though it was years ago. I could feel all of the depression building up in you, screaming to be let out, but you bottled everything up, even from your older sister. That's when Charlie told you we were back. You dropped the plates and passed out." I cringed as I remember that, shaking my head a little.

"It was understandable, it must have been a shock for you," Jasper soothed, obviously feeling my embarrassment. He carried on from there. "All of you turned up at my house, you were turned away by Lily. But then Esme came to see you, told you I needed help. I didn't mean to push you away that night, I was just angry with mum for bringing you there and so I pushed you away. But then you came back and refused to leave." His eyes shone as he smiled at me, tears were creeping down my cheeks.

"You know the rest from there, because you experienced it. Once I knew that I loved you, I never wanted to leave you. But Lily came; I knew what was wrong already. I knew that the whole thing didn't just involve my family anymore, but my longest friend and the person I loved most. I just couldn't put you in danger. If they had come, they would have taken you down straight away, because you know too much about the vampires, I wasn't risking that." He cupped my head in his hands, looking at me. "That's why I left. To protect you. I knew that if I could give my life and you would be saved, then I would do it. Even if it didn't work this time, I would do it again."

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself for a moment, closing my eyes. I opened them again and looked at him intently, my eyes burning into his. "You left because you had to, to save me. You shouldn't have done that, I can look after myself." I whispered with a small smile to him, he returned it, or half returned it. "Jasper…" I hesitated, looking away from him for a moment, before looking back. "Do you really love me that much?" I asked my voice barely audible. Jasper sighed, letting go of my cheeks and taking my hands.  
"I'll show you," He breathed, his lips close to mine now. After a few seconds, he pressed them to mine, roughly, well rougher than he had before. His mouth parted a little, as did mine. This kiss was fierce and intense, full of passion. He pulled away, hissing a little, showing me that he had just battled with himself not to bite me. "Enough proof?" His voice was a little pained.

I nodded a little, as he rested his head back against mine. "I love you Bella, more than you'll ever know. I can feel your love. Mine is just as intense, you just don't know it. I wish I could show you more, but I have no control, well not enough. In time I will have, well we can only hope." He smiled at me a little and I returned it gently. "I love you Bell," He repeated, kissing my forehead.

"I love you as well," I breathed, pressing my lips to his throat, before pulling away and looking at him. "I have some more questions for you though. Do you mind?" I asked curiously. He shook his head a little.

"Fire away…"


	9. Recounting The Past

**Keep up the reviewing guys, thanks to all of you who have!**

"Alright," I sat there and considered a few things, my head on one side. Jasper laughed and I frowned a little, he was still laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, frowning even more, I didn't like the way he was laughing. It was quite obviously directed at me, well duh.  
"Just the way you were looking then," Jasper told me, stopping his laughing now and shaking his head, taking a deep breath. "Alright, I'm sorry Bella. Carry on." I narrowed my eyes at him, but said no more on the matter. I had other things to worry about right then, like for exactly the vampire that had been following me. Another was the note that he had left and finally I wanted to know what exactly had happened in the forest that night.

"Ok, let's start with…" I frowned again, trying to decide which option was the best to start with. I didn't want to bring that night into it too quickly, so I thought I'd ask about that last. Seeing as we were on the subject of why he left, I was opting for the note that he had left me. I decided that was the best option and took it. "Alright, why did you leave me that heart-wrenching note?" I asked him, looking at him intently; I saw a smile flicker across his face.

"Ah so you found it then?" Jasper asked and I nodded a little, not quite getting what he meant by that, but I let it pass anyway. "Just after I had left I came back here and wrote you that note. I wanted to tell you that everything was alright, that everything would be alright." He shook his head a little, looking away for a moment. "I guess that I failed, because you were heartbroken. I had tried to tell you that things would be alright in time, but I guess something like that never heals and the whole letter was pointless."

Ah, so he had been trying to help me through the time. He had been right, it didn't work at all, and it just made me feel worse than ever. Because I knew that Jasper had been inside the house when I was just downstairs, he had been up here when I was crying. I let it pass though; after all he was sat there with me right now, which was all that mattered to me. "And what about the creepy side note?" I asked, he frowned at this, looking a little confused. He was wearing a look that said 'What creepy side note? Are you completely insane?'

I got off the bed, taking myself from him, even though it hurt and I could have been sat there all day. I opened the top drawer and pulled out the letter, it was where I had put it before, the diary as well. I went back to the bed, handing them both over to him. He took them, opening the letter carefully and scanning through it, until he saw the little note at the bottom. _'Be careful Bella. All might not be as it seems, not everything is lost. Some things are just waiting to be found.' _I knew that's what it said, I'd read it so many times. "Who left it? Was it the one who we saw in the woods?"

Jasper flinched when I said that, I guess it was still raw, but I needed to know. Slowly he shook his head looking back at me and taking diary from my outstretched hands. I directed him to the right page and he read that one as well. I noticed some of the pages were half ripped out and cringed a little. I had thrown this against the wall when I opened it, because someone had been in my room. "Who was it Jasper?" I asked in a whisper as he studied that one as well.

Ignoring my question, he put the book down; obviously not ready to answer that just yet. But I did need to know and I would keep asking until he told me what I wanted. "In the woods Bella," He said instead, flinching again at the thought and shaking his head. "You mentioned it a moment ago. How much do you remember?" I frowned at him, I remembered the whole thing now, I hadn't earlier, and my mind had been fuzzy.

"I remember stumbling through the woods, I fell," I recounted staring into the distance. "He came, put a hand over my mouth, and pressed his cold body to mine." I didn't look at Jasper, because I knew he was pained himself and now he was feeling my torment as well. "He told me I'd die if I screamed or said anything. He told me he wasn't going to waste this." I was about to cut the bit out about when he licked my throat, but I thought better of it. "He licked my throat, before grazing it with his teeth. He barely seemed in control."

I glanced at Jasper, he was gripping the edge of the bed, I didn't want to continue, but he nodded, telling me that I should. "He kissed me, roughly. He started to undo the buttons on my shirt, still holding me with the other hand. I struggled, but he gripped my throat. I managed to ask him why and he said it was because he could. And because I was yours and he could take whatever was yours. He pulled my up by my hair, a hand over my mouth." I could feel tears pouring down my face, but I couldn't stop them, this was horrible, having to recount it all.

"He shoved me against a tree…I thought he was going to-" I couldn't finish that sentence, so I just stopped. "He said goodbye to me and then bit me." I shook my head a little, taking a deep breath. Two cold arms wound themselves around my waist, holding me to the owner. I gave a small sob, turned and buried my face against his chest, shaking with sobs. He gently stroked my hair down my back, trying to calm me normally and not with his talent.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jasper whispered shaking his head a little. "I shouldn't have asked you to recount that at all, it wasn't fair on you." He continued to stroke my hair, soothing me the way he knew best, his talent. I instantly felt much better, though the terror was still there, I could still feel it, just not as strong. "I need to tell you something. This will sound odd, but here goes. The vampire who has been following you isn't the one who has been leaving you notes. They are two different vampires, completely. The one following you is lethal, complete nutcase, as you know."

I sat back, looking at him and frowning. They were two different vampires? No way… "The other one, the one leaving notes. Well they're closer to home than you think. It's Lily Bella," he told me in a whisper. My eyes widened with shock, my mouth dropped as well. "Lily is part of the Volturi, even I shouldn't know this. Lily is here to keep Esme and Rosalie in line. It happened by accident, she found us, I was dying and she wanted to help. So she did, she changed us all. At the time she was working for Aro, though she had control and didn't drink human blood. Aro was angry with her and so she was given the task of making sure we didn't do anything wrong. Note her house in Italy. But she failed with me; she stayed to stop Esme and Rosalie doing anything though. But soon she felt part of our family, she grew attached and now she is working against the Volturi from the inside. She never allows Aro to read her mind."

It was slowly piecing itself together in my mind, very slowly. "Lily was the one who told us the Volturi were coming the first time, because they had contacted her and told her they were making a sneak attack. She was the one who pretended to go away, when she was really watching you and waiting for news. She heard that I was safe and left you the notes. And then finally when she came back to tell Esme that the Volturi were coming a second time, she wanted you all to be ready…"

What?! This was so confusing….


	10. Secrets Are Revealed

Alice seemed to be struggling, so I pulled myself away from her gently, stepping back to look at my 'new sister'. She wouldn't meet my gaze and I knew why, her eyes were scarlet coloured, like blood, she didn't like it herself and she knew it would just upset me. Edward was stood besides her, frowning at me openly, I didn't like that one bit. Jasper was beside me, an arm wound around waist, protecting me from my own sister and best friend, it didn't seem right.

I didn't want the details of what happened when they were turned, my stomach was churning just knowing that it had in fact happened full stop. Alice didn't speak a word to me, just turned and walked to the couch, sitting herself down. Edward's gaze softened as hurt crossed my face and I looked at the floor. I felt two fingers lift my chin up and I was looking into Edward's blood red eyes, he was struggling to keep control, but managing it. "She's still Alice and you're still Bella," He whispered, with a small smile. "You're still my best friend and you're still her sister." He added, making me give him a watery smile and hug him gently, before pulling away from him so it wasn't too much.

Jasper tugged me away, out of the door, nodding his thanks to Edward. The sun shone down from the sky and I glanced at Jasper, gasping when is skin began to glitter like diamonds. I had seen it before and yet it still shocked me into silence. He glanced at me with a small smile, grabbing my arm and pulling me onto his back. I struggled, but he held me on and began to run. I lost my voice; he was running so fast, instead I buried my face against his shoulder blade. Before I knew it we had stopped running at all.

Helping me from hi s back, Jasper turned to me, his head on one side. I stumbled a little, unsteady on my feet, he caught me and held me close. "Bella, I love you so much," He whispered close to my ear, his mouth grazing my ear, I shivered a little. He pressed his lips to my neck for a moment, before pulling away with a small smile. "So much more controlled," He whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear as I looked at him.

"I missed you," I breathed, resting my head against his chest, he wrapped his arms fully around me and we stood like that for a long time. All the past years were playing on both of our minds, I could tell. The heartbreak of him leaving me twice, the first time because he had to, the second because he needed to. "When we were younger, it should have been like this, right?" I pulled myself away and looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"It should have been like this a long time ago, it almost was," Jasper whispered, cupping my head in his hand with a small smile. "I'm sorry that it wasn't and I wasn't there for you, I should have been." His hands were on my waist now, his eyes locked onto mine the whole time. Jasper suddenly froze, turning around and looking surprised, my breath caught in my throat as a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hello again Bella," It growled as a shadow stepped towards us, revealing the vampire who I had previously met. "It's nice to see that you're alive, actually no it isn't, I think I might have to finish the job." Jasper stepped fully in front of me, a growl escaping his throat and his chest. I glanced at him, my own heart was beating extra fast, but I knew that Jasper would never let him hurt me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Jasper," The vampire smirked as his eyes fell behind me.

Turning, I saw three more shadows walk out of the shadows, we were completely surrounded. Jasper circled me, but there was nothing he could do this time, after all he was outnumbered four to one. I was shaking by this point, I had escaped this guy once, but could I do it a second time? At that moment of time I didn't think I was going to be able to do it again.

I watched in horror as two of the three vampires grabbed Jasper and held him tightly, his eyes found me, they were huge, worried, frightened. Great, that was all I needed, seeing Jasper that way when I felt like jelly myself. There was no way out of this one; there was nothing we could do. The vampire advanced to me, his eyes narrowed, as he grabbed my wrist.

Suddenly a hair rising growl sounded from nearby, I stopped my heart almost failing. My first thought was more vampires, but I realised too late that vampires didn't make a noise like that. All of the vampires froze, including the struggling Jasper, and then turned to the sound of the noise. I turned as well, dreading what was going to leap from the bushes at any moment.

Out of nowhere, a massive russet…well actually I have no idea what it was. It looked like a dog or wolf, but no way did they get that big, so I was thinking bear. It came from nowhere, running towards us, its teeth bared, snarling angrily. It was then followed by two more, a pure black one and a sandy coloured one. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to attack, but nothing ever came. I felt two cold hands grab my wrists and pull me out of the way.

Opening my eyes I found Jasper stood protectively in front of me, his eyes on what was happening in front of us. The bear things were chasing away the vampires, who were actually frightened of them, well there were seven now. A chocolate brown one, a grey one with black spots, a dark grey one and a smaller light grey one. "What are they?" I asked Jasper in a whisper.

His eyes flickered to me briefly, before looking back to the events that were nearly over now. "Werewolves," He breathed, shaking his head a little. I felt my mouth fall open, as I stared at him in disbelief. Was I supposed to believe this or what? So first there were vampires and now this? Werewolves as well? Oh perfect….

"You can't be serious?" I whispered watching as the group reformed. Now I looked at them, they did look like massive wolves, not bears. How could I have thought they were bears? They looked nothing like bears at all, they were wolves for sure. The first wolf on the scene, turned to us, there was something in his eyes that I recognised, something that I knew, or had known.

He stared at me for a moment, before turning and disappearing into the bushes. I wanted to call after him, ask him who he was, what was going on. Before I knew what was happening, Jasper had me on my feet, putting an arm around my waist, as a tall boy strode out from the bushes, wearing a pair of cut off jeans. My heart stopped as I pulled away from Jasper, my eyes widening, then a smile spreading across my face.

"Jacob Black!" I exclaimed, running forwards as he opened his arms and grabbed me into a sudden hug. I pulled away though, as soon as I felt his extremely warm body against my cold one. "Bloody hell….You're a werewolf?!"

….

**Ok, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've had a lot on. I may not be updating very often anymore, as I have so much work to do. We're going to pretend that Bella already knew Jacob from when they were children and she remembers him. =]**


	11. Author's Note

**Wow, it's been awhile and I cannot simply apologise enough for my lengthy absence. I've been receiving several emails a day telling me that people are still adding my fanfictions despite the fact that I've disappeared and haven't updated in months. So thanks a lot guys! It means a great deal to me.**

**However...**

**I'm afraid to say that my writing style has changed a fair amount in the time that I've been gone and I don't want to ruin the story for you by writing it differently. I'm more than happy to continue writing for you guys, but I need to know if you think it will ruin everything if I change the way it's written slightly. Anyway, I shall get on with the next chapter in our tale and see how you guys feel when you read it. You might love it and you might hate, we'll simply have to see.**

**Again, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy the next chapter that I'm preparing for you! :D**


End file.
